Talk:Theories
Gather round, my friends, and partake in my 24 hour obsession with FNaF master theory set list. Some of these are my own spin on theories listed below, others are the product of my own twisted imagination. 1. Five murdered children. FOUR 'haunted' animatronics. You can argue that Golden Freddy is the fifth child, but this seems unlikely because his costume is very different from the others. I argue that Mike is the fifth child, as well as the victim of the Bite of 87. While this theory may seem a bit far fetched and unlikely, let me explain. Mike is younger, maybe ten. He has heard of the first two abductions, but doesn't care or has some other reason for not caring. The Golden Freddy costume, murderer already inside, approaches Mike, as well as two other children and proposes a game of hide and seek (gain trust, isolate the children, murder them when he finds them) Mike hides inside an old suit. He's small, he's a child, lets take a creative liberty and assume he's thin, he can fit in even with all the wires and crossbeams. I've seen kids hide in much stranger places. One child is killed. The other kid hears screaming, maybe pained moaning (supporting Bonnie/Chica's vocal patterns) and leaves his hiding place, running through the halls, finding the doors locked, the murderer close behind, until the kid reaches the security office, at the end of the hall, banging for help, until he is killed. He becomes Foxy. The first kid becomes either Bonnie or Chica. Mike escapes. People saw three kids leave but didn't see Mike come out. Hours later, Mike emerges, figuring everyone went home. 5 kidnapped children. 4 animatronics. 2. The Bite of 87. Years later, Mike returns. Imagine whatever reason you want. But he comes back. The souls of the children have festered, grown angry. Foxy sees Mike. Foxy sees the boy who walked out alive, when Foxy had to run through the halls, terrified, to be ultimately murdered and stuffed into a robot. So Foxy bites him. Ridden with jealousy he bites the brilliant head that came up with the idea of hiding inside a suit. But Foxy doesn't remove the entire frontal lobe. You ever seen bite marks? Is it ever perfect? No. Foxy only gets parts of his brain, hindering his decision making skills (explaining why Mike takes the awful job) maybe even removing the memory entirely. Foxy is retired, falls into disrepair, costume torn from where Mike fought to get free. Jaw broken from where costumers fought to free the mangled child. Years later, Mike becomes the security guard. Phone guys calls him; calm and reassuring, telling him he'll be fine. Just be careful. Bonnie and Freddy don't know him. This explains why they are less active the first few nights. Chica and Foxy though? No. They want him dead. Chica goes about it calmly, like the others. Foxy wants Mike to know. Wants him to see what he went through, so he streaks up and down the halls just like he did when he died. Phone guy calls again. And again. Then night four. Phone guy dies. Phone guy dies the way he killed the kids, stuffed into a suit, Foxy banging at the door Chica and Bonnie groaning and Freddy laughing like he always does. Think. Why was he so calm before, on the phone? Because he knew they were just kids. Because he knew he could over power them, knew he could scare them again, with just an 'It's me, it's me, remember?'. But Mike is back. Lucky number five showed up and enraged the animatronics. The one that got away, come back to mock them. And it makes them stronger. So they find Phone Guy in the most unexpected places. Because he died in the pizzeria. He records the messages in advance, he said it himself. On night three he says 'try playing dead'. Knowing he's gonna die, he sneaks in and puts on Golden Freddy again, one last time. But you can't fool Freddy and his friends. They kill him and leave him in the suit. When Golden Freddy shows up in the game, he says a demonic 'It's me.' Mike. Number five, returned to his rightful place onstage beside his friends.